


you're the one that i want

by themoongirl



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sander Needs Reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoongirl/pseuds/themoongirl
Summary: “Sander, you’re not a problem, you’re a person.”-The events that took place between Maandag 11:03 and Dinsdag 7:27. Robbe and Sander are both feeling a lot.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 11
Kudos: 384





	you're the one that i want

“I missed you so much. I’m so happy I found you.”

Robbe hadn’t had much time to think when he found Sander in the studio, but he didn’t need time. His instincts took over and it was like he had done this a thousand times before. He knew what to say to calm Sander down, to assure him that he wasn’t going anywhere, to say with absolutely certainty that Sander was the one he was in love with.

It didn’t make it hurt any less, to see Sander - confident, upbeat Sander looking so beaten down and broken.

And when he started bawling into Robbe’s arms? Well, nothing could have prepared Robbe for the pain that struck his heart.

But this wasn’t about him. It was about Sander. It was about doing everything in his power to just be there for him.

So that’s what he did. They stayed there on the ground for a half hour. Sander cried into Robbe’s shoulder while Robbe stroked his hair and whispered into his ear. “I love you. It’s okay. I’m here. It’s going to be okay. I’m not going anywhere. I love you.” Over and over again.

Eventually Sander quiets down, but he doesn’t move, his grip impossibly strong and desperate around Robbe’s body. Robbe holds him right back with strength that says “I got you, I’m not letting go”.

Eventually Sander speaks, his voice weak. “I’m sorry.”

Robbe replies. “Don’t you dare.”

Sander finally pulls away, but Robbe grabs his hand so that Sander still has an anchor. Sander wipes at his face with his other hand. Robbe stares at his tired eyes. They are the same eyes that Robbe had fallen in love with, but oh how they had changed with his low. They were heavier, and they looked painful to keep open. All Robbe wanted was for Sander to be sleeping in a warm, safe bed. Thinking about Sander sleeping in the cold art room by himself, wrapped in a sleeping bag with his phone turned off made him feel sick to his stomach. 

Robbe squeezes Sander’s hand before standing up. Sander covers his face with his hands and rests his elbows on his knees. Robbe gives him a moment while he walks around and looks at all of the drawings individually. 

“Hey, Sander,” Robbe asks as he stops in front of a photograph. “Is this from the skatepark?” It was a photograph of him, and Robbe is remembering before Sander answers.

“Yeah,” Sander speaks up, removing his hands from his face. “We didn’t know each other yet. It was after the spray painting night.” Sander stares at Robbe like he isn’t sure if he will be mad.

But Robbe is grinning, because he remembers, he had seen a guy that day with a camera. And he had felt something, something he wasn’t sure of at the time, but it was a feeling. A feeling that was trying to come out of him, a feeling that he pushed down because he wasn’t ready to accept it. A feeling that the person who he turned back to stare at, the boy with the camera, was someone special.

“I looked back at you,” Robbe says, turning back to Sander. “When you walked away.”

Sander looks like he wants to smile, but it gets lost on his face. Robbe takes the photograph off the wall. “I’m keeping this one.”

Sander just nods. He looks ready to pass out right there and then.

“Come on,” Robbe walks over to him and helps him stand up. Sander keeps his eyes downcast.

“Do you need anything from here?” Robbe asks, looking around. 

Sander shakes his head. “No, I left my stuff at the institution.”

“Okay, let’s go then,” Robbe says as he begins to walk to the door.

But Sander doesn’t follow, he stays rooted to the spot.

“Sander?” Robbe asks.

“I can’t go back there.”

Robbe furrows his eyebrows. “Where?”

Sander looks on the verge of tears again, blinking rapidly. “The institution. It wasn’t working, I couldn’t-“

“Hey hey hey,” Robbe is in front of him in a second, placing his hands on Sander’s chest. “We’re going back to my place, okay? That’s all.”

Sander looks into Robbe’s eyes. He looks like he is about to speak, but he shuts his mouth. 

A small nod, and then they are out the door.

-

By the time they are opening the door to the flat, Sander looks even more exhausted than he did before. Robbe shuts the door behind them and knows immediately that they are not alone.

He hears a distant arguing from the kitchen that he recognizes as Zoe and Senne. Robbe takes Sander’s hand and pulls him forward. When they pass the kitchen the arguing cuts off, and Robbe sighs, stopping.

Zoe and Senne are both looking at them where they are sitting at the table, and Milan, who appears to have been awkwardly making a tea, is also staring. Milan is the first to react.

“Robbe! Sander!” Milan greets them. 

Milan’s eyes fall on Sander’s and his grin falters for just a moment, taking notice of Sander’s body language, but he doesn’t miss a beat. “Is everything okay?”

Robbe squeezes Sander’s hand. “Yeah, all is good.”

Milan nods. “Let me know if you need anything, okay? And we-“ His eyes fall on Zoe’s, then Senne’s. “-will keep it down.”

Robbe will thank Milan later, but for now, he doesn’t stick around.

Once Sander is inside Robbe’s room, Robbe shuts the door behind him. Robbe moves like a man on a mission, grabbing Sander a change of clothes and throwing stuff off of his bed. Once Sander is crawling into bed, Robbe disappears to get them some water. 

Zoe and Senne have disappeared. Robbe gets a moment of peace to close his eyes and breathe, his mind reeling. The adrenaline starting to wear off, Robbe can’t help but let the dark thoughts in. What would have happened if he hadn’t found him today? What was going through Sander’s head all night? Robbe covers his face with his hands and leans his elbows on the counter. He hears Milan enter the kitchen and stop, so he opens his eyes. Milan looks worried. 

“Come here,” Milan whispers, opening his arms. Robbe hugs him.

“I’m okay, really,” Robbe whispers into the hug. “I was just really worried.” 

Milan had gotten a front row seat to Robbe’s panic the night before. Robbe will remember for the rest of his life how Milan had stayed up with him, occasionally distracting, occasionally talking, sometimes saying nothing, as they stared at Robbe’s phone and waited for a text from Sander. Senne had also driven Robbe around to look for Sander but they had come up short. The love and appreciation he has for both of them is something that will never go away. They are his found family.

Milan pulls away. “And he’s okay?”

Robbe hesitates. “He will be.”

Milan nods. “I mean it. Anything at all. I’m right next door.”

Robbe smiles. “Thank you.”

Robbe walks back into his bedroom cradling two glasses of water, and Sander’s eyes find Robbe’s as he sets them down. Robbe quickly sheds his clothing and crawls into bed. He can feel Sander’s weary gaze on him as he pulls the cover over both of them. Robbe, wanting Sander to have full control, keeps his distance as he lays facing Sander. 

“I shouldn’t be here,” Sander mutters, his voice shaking.

“You don’t want to be?” Robbe asks.

Sander sighs. “I’m intruding.”

“You’re not.”

“Your roommates were in the middle of something, it’s their place-“

“Sander, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but this isn’t exactly a place full of perfect people.”

Sander goes quiet at that. They sit in this for a moment, this comfortable silence. Robbe knows Sander is feeling low, is in need of reassurance and patience. Robbe feels ready to give him that. In fact, Robbe feels ready to give him that for the rest of his life.

Robbe smiles. “I can’t tell you how many times those guys have been there for me since I moved in. And we’ve all been there for Zoe. And now for you.”

“They don’t need this-“

“Sander, you’re not a problem, you’re a person.” 

Something comes over Sander’s eyes. He’s looking at Robbe with a new spark in his eye, like that sentence was foreign to him but also incredibly enlightening. Sander reaches out and covers Robbe’s hand with his. Robbe squeezes.

“Anything you need here, you have,” Robbe says gently. “Okay?”

Sander slowly nods. Robbe reaches forward and cups his face, stroking his thumb over Sander’s cheek. Sander’s eyes close, the relief evident on his face. Robbe moves closer and snuggles into him. Sander wraps him in his arms and Robbe breathes him in. Robbe lets his face show all of the pain he is feeling, the scent of Sander hitting him hard. The emotions are suddenly overpowering as Robbe feels tears form in his eyes. 

Sander notices and squeezes harder as Robbe let’s out a shaky exhale, the tears soaking into Sander’s shoulder. Sander puts a hand on the back of Robbe’s head and holds him, running his other hand up and down Robbe’s back. “Shh, angel, I’m here.”

Robbe suddenly feels embarrassed, because it should be him comforting Sander, but he can’t help it. The last 48 hours had been such a rollercoaster, and to have Sander back? Robbe couldn’t handle it.

“I missed you so much,” Robbe whispers. “I’m sorry.”

Sander gently pulls back, exposing Robbe’s face. Robbe wipes at the tears and rests his head against the pillow. Sander is inches away from his, their noses brushing, his arms still wrapped tightly around Robbe.

There’s a hint of a smile on Sander’s face. “I broke down in your arms earlier, and you’re apologizing?”

In a different circumstance Robbe would laugh. But he is still feeling so much. Relief and sadness have morphed into one and he isn’t sure which one to deal with.

“I’m just happy you’re here,” Robbe exhales. 

Sander kisses his head, the sadness back on his face. “I’m here as long as you want me.”

“Forever?” Robbe asks.

Sander’s eyes scan Robbe’s face, and it’s now him stroking Robbe’s cheek. “If that’s what you want.”

“Sander-“ Robbe begins, but he cuts himself off. Sander’s hesitation is normal, given the situation. If reassurance, constant reassurance was what he needed when he was low, Robbe would give it to him. 

Always.

“You will always be what I want.”

“Okay.”

Eventually Robbe turns over and Sander cuddles against him, holding him close the entire night. It takes Robbe awhile to fall asleep because he can’t resist listening to Sander’s breathing. The way it evens out as he falls asleep. The way it gets lighter. The way his body goes completely lax, as if he hadn’t truly felt peace in weeks. 

And when Robbe eventually falls asleep it’s with the same feeling to his core. That as long as Sander is in his life, he will feel peace every night before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i am absolutely crushed that this season is over. lots of one shots to come while i deal with this.


End file.
